Way of The World
by DetMak
Summary: Is it a Truth that Villains are just evil people doing evil things? And Heroes are the personification of Truth,Good? Naruto finds something that contradicts this. He now has a choice to become a Hero or A Villain. What does his choice lead him to? Does he gets what he aimed for? Are his goals accomplished? A Godlike fic with Naru Harem.


Hey Guys, This is my first fic so tolerate me. I am going to write this story as I publish it so there will be slow updates.

Also this will be Harem Fic. If you don't like it please get lost. If you want to give suggestion your welcome, but no ordering around. I like do it my way. I've reading a lot of stories from few years but did not have time to write one of my own. I still don't but it's better than nothing. Will contain mature stuff so kiddies you can read other ones.

Harem will contain Hinata and Anko, there will be no discussion about it. There will be total nine girls in the will be a poll. Thus you can choose other seven. There will be some fem. OC added and they would be in the poll. Incest between sister and brother, son and mother if there is good enough poll these two will not be in the poll so you just have to choose if there will be incest or not. I'd prefer if you choose yes, I like Naruto/Kushina pairing a lot.

Also it's a Godlike Fic. When I mean Godlike, I mean Godlike. He will be the greatest of all his opponents. Better, faster, stronger, than anyone in the Naruto-verse. I love him not being an asshole who runs after another asshole who screwed his hand through the first asshole's chest. It's better that way.

There will also be bashing of Fourth Hokage, Team 7 of canon, Third Hokage, Civilian Council and minor Kiba.

He stood there. Looking at the Village he lived in. Looking at the people, moving around doing their work. He watched them. The world He saved. The lives He protected. The souls He cured. Or did he? He was now called 'The Savior' He couldn't guess. It was not a thought for him to think about now. He was the Leader of the Village now. It was his responsibility to lead his people without any question. To get them to work better than they did now. But his brain always went for the same thought again and again, without his consent. He had to ask himself every day, "Was It All Worth It?" He never got the answer. His mind never answered to his questions. While his mind would always lead him what to do for this question it never replied. It was frustrating. Too hard to keep to yourself, too painful to roam around with, too frightening to tell anyone. He had done something no one could. He had completed a mission far above his Village could ever provide. A mission no other person in the generation could ever complete no matter their genius their money their skill or anything. A mission of pain, a mission to create hatred in the world cures it later on. A mission to kill a lot of people. Not directly though. It was painful. A mission accomplished on his name. His record quite clear with high number of mission he did without fail. Ranging from measly D-rank To High S-rank. But this mission was never on any records, only seen by the one selected to complete it, the mission explanation was never known to anyone but the one to perform it.

_The mission Entails_

_Mission Rank: Too High to Grade Assume X-rank (Rank Never Graded for a Mission Issued)_

_Mission Pay: Nil (Popularity and Mortal Godhood If Completed properly Without anyone Knowing)_

_Mission Aim: To make the present World Know the Pain. Show the world their greatest Fear. EXTINTION! Making sure the world in its utmost turmoil before giving them the hope of survival. The person taking the mission should make sure to_

_This mission has been issued every few thousand years (1500 - 2000 approximately) by the Gods to show the Human that Peace is the most desired thing in a Human Life. The Peace that is assumed Without Pain First is just a Fake representation of what it may have been. People never understand what real peace is. They assume it to be a calm life with no problem is peace, but what true peace is they would never know. Everyone underestimates the cost for true peace._

_The One selected to complete this mission will be given all the tools and knowledge to help him/her to complete this mission. The things and methods of work will be decided by the person himself. He could choose to become the most dangerous Enemy of the World or He could create the enemy and kill him later on. The place of work will not be confined to a single, place so the person should create several alias so as to roam around everywhere around the world._

_The duration of the mission will be depending upon the person himself but the mission is to be completed within the lifetime. Whether you take the mission or not depends on you. But the fate of the world will depend on your decision. If you don't take the mission the world will be destroyed with you in it. There will be no other way away from the destruction. It will be inevitable without you. Once this book is opened by you, you become a gods man (don't let it go to your head it's not good to see the chosen one's going mad with lust of power and gaining an GOD complex. But it's funny to see them calling themselves Gods and then failing to do something they said is a work of their left pinky.) So don't forget who you are, become the greatest person that your era has ever seen_

_As given, to do work as a chosen one you have two ways to do your work._

_Become the Hero the world needs. Protect them from the front but you should create the world's most powerful enemy, the person that the world hates the most. Give the world the pain that it has forgotten after the fake peace they created. Even when you create crimes do not lose your morals no matter what. This method is more painful than the second but this one is considered better for the fame and peace of your own soul achieved in your later years. It's a painful job to follow this method, you may have to sacrifice your own people, maybe your friends, relatives, and it is inevitable in its own way._

_Your job in this method would be to lead a person to become the enemy of the world by giving him suggestions on what to do, how to do. Create an illusion for him to think that he is the one leading the program but you control him all the way in every way possible. It will be a hard method to follow but not impossible._

_The second method of this mission will be to become the Villain the world hates the most. You would have no restraints. You can use your power as you want. To kill, to control, to destroy, as you wish. But the only price for this unrestrained power will be your death in the end. Whatever you do you must die in the end to show the world not to create another monster like you had become. That would be your final sacrifice for the job you have been chosen to do. All the choice belongs to you._

_The world will be your playground in this mission. But you sure would have your own goal to complete. Whatever happens, do not try to burden all the weight on your own shoulders. Don't share your mission details but make friends that believe you, friends that will help you in your problems. Find the love of your life. Take more than one love if they accept. You need all the love, to cope up with all the painful choices you make. It happens mostly that the chosen one needs more lovers to keep themselves satisfied in all the pleasures of Mind, Soul and Flesh (wink, wink)_

_Don't focus on one single evil; create many evil to clear them off your path later in your life. You won't have to do any evil yourself but self-loathing may be painful, so remember this is for the betterment of the world. For the coming generations, you will be the hero. First as History, Then you will be Legend, and then as a Myth. Many have also been called Gods since it has been a lot of time passed since their time of life. People actually don't know who their creators are so they raise anyone who has shown himself stronger than other in mind or body. You must remember to work for the future of the world._

_That's how the mission goes. The methods of mission have been given to you. The choice is yours; would you become the Destructor? Or will you be the Savior? Or would you throw this book away as crap; leaving the world to its Fate?_

_You have been made aware of your job. If you have chosen to accept your job then write your name after the last name of the person you see on the last page of the book. There have been times of near extinction where there was no need for this mission to be issued. The book is sentient so don't think about this being a mistake. No one other that the one chosen by the book will be able to read its contents. Don't worry about the powers being different than the people around you. You will gain the powers of the one that was there before you plus all the knowledge of your world with the strength to use it to its full potential._

_If you have decided to take the mission on please select the method of completing the mission so that powers can be selected to be given to you._

_Method one gives the power of a Strategist and Warrior._

_Method two gives the power of a Warrior, Speech and Deceit._

_Move to page 786 to use method one._

_Move to page 825 to use method two._

_You will have every information on every person tahat ever took this mission so that you have prior information on what others did and how you can do better than they ever did._

_Choose wisely young because the revolution has already been started. Use the knowledge that will be sent to your brain to change the future of mankind. The world needs a savior. You are the one chosen to do so. So, good luck Hero/Villain (Depends on what you choose to become.)_

_He turned to page 825 first. He looked through the names._

_Hiranyakashipu_

_Loki_

_Kronos_

_Uranus_

_Alexander the Great_

_Adolf Hitler_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)_

_All the information on these guys is written in the book. You should know that these guys have used their strength to become the worst ever enemies of the world in their own way._

_He then turned to page 786, he read through the names again._

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Thor_

_Perseus_

_Julius Caesar_

_James Logan (Wolverine)_

_Gautama Buddha_

_Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki_

_The count of time has been repeated a lot of times so don't worry about some of the chosen ones being in the same time working on their mission._ _So choose now hero, the future depends on you ones you write you name in any of the sections your powers will be enlisted to you. You can choose_

_10 abilities: - Super Healing, Energy Control, Mind Reading, Mind Control Without the person being controlled or anyone ever knowing, etc. are some examples._

_7 weapons: - Any type of weapons from ranged to melee to firearms._

_5 cloths: - sets of cloth of indestructible material made for the one. These can be any way formed from imagination or from the people the previous ones have known or their own sets of cloths._

_4 eye powers: - These are the powers that your eyes can have._

_3 Weapons: - These 3 weapons would be of the previous heroes so you will get all the information needed to use these weapons._

_2 of your own chosen weapons: - They will be made by the ideas that you have in your mind. So don't worry about making them yourself. The skills in the weapon can be limited only to your own imagination so just think about it and you will have it._

_It's all your choice. All depends on you._

He thought about it for an hour. Taking in all the possibilities his decision would make changes in his already hectic life. He thought taking the way of the villain would be quite good for him but seeing the demerits of this method he decided against it. He was already getting beaten for doing nothing wrong, he did not want to know the consequences of doing something wrong. It was not really hard for him to come to a decision. Being hero and being worshipped was way better for him than becoming a Villain that all hated and proving people calling him a Demon true. Being a mastermind is way better than being a Psychopath.

He had just got a better way of life and a mission that no in the world could give him. A mission given by gods to a single person that would be their next Chosen One. Their next hero or their next Villain

So making his mind he decided to write his name in the first method of completing the mission. So he cut open his fingers with the knife that was in his house and wrote down his name…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**


End file.
